Not In Our Favour
by Milk of Awesomeness
Summary: During the 72nd games, an odd friendship-turned-alliance was formed between a fifteen-year-old Career and a seventeen-year-old with the worst luck. This is their story. (Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.)
1. Amber I

On the eve of the 72nd Reaping, the Montello household remained silent. The father, Peter, slept beside the two oldest sons, both over eighteen. The younger—seventeen year old Onyx—slept on the floor. Beside him, his twin sister Amber shivered, her eyes open and wide, dreadfully anticipating the events of the morrow.

She glanced at her twin brother, scanning over his olive skin. She couldn't help but worry: Is he going to die? Am I going to die? Is Troy? Avery? Ash? Violeta? What if it's not one of us? What if it's someone else? How could I be happy about it not being one of my close friends, knowing that somewhere else in the District, someone is hurting?

She turned over, cuddling against Onyx for warmth. Her sudden movement caused him to stir. "Amber?" Her brother whispered. "Are you awake?"

Amber didn't answer, hoping he would turn around and go back to sleep, but then he asked. "Are you scared?"

Amber bit her lip. "Yes."

Onyx was quiet for a few seconds. "Me too."

Amber's eyes flickered to her brother's dark shape. The seventeen-year-old watched him, wondering if he was ever really sleeping.

* * *

><p>The next morning Amber—after finally falling asleep—woke up to her eldest brother yelling in her ear. She groaned and got off the floor, body aching from the wood.<p>

Taylor, the oldest at twenty-two, was engaged to Maia, the daughter of a merchant. Amber liked her. The fact that this merchant girl was willing to give up her well-off life for a Seam boy? Well, Maia must really love him, and as a sister, Amber wouldn't want it any other way. He worked in the mines, along with their father and twenty year old Mika.

Their mother had died giving birth to the twins. Taylor hated them, particularly Amber, the younger of the two, until they were twelve. And that was probably only because he felt guilty as they were eligible.

Amber couldn't bring herself to hate him then. If it had been her, she probably would've felt the same. Besides, he was the one of the older two she was close to now, Mika was too busy with his girlfriend, celebrating the fact this was the first year that she was safe. There was a rumor around the district that Ana, the girlfriend, was expecting a baby, though Mika had yet to confirm it. Ana's little sister Violeta was one of Amber's closest friends and she didn't even know for sure.

"What do you want, Tay?"

"Dad needs you to milk the goat."

"Dad or you?"

'I knew you'd understand. I'll meet you at town square at two for the reaping." Taylor was probably going to go see Maia and see how see was holding up. Her younger brother was fifteen, and still eligible.

Amber got up and milked the goat, Onyx and Mika laughing at her angry expression. Stupid Taylor, she cursed. Why did you have to leave me today? Honestly, Amber was more mad about Taylor ditching her for his fiancé than having to milk the goat.

Onyx called out, "Hey, Amber. I'm going to get ready at Troy's house. I'll see you at two."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She expected Mika to turn around and leave to spend time with Ana, and leave Amber entirely alone.

Which, of course, is exactly what he did.

Brothers.

* * *

><p>At twelve, Amber went back inside to get ready. As a normal Seam girl, she didn't have the best reaping clothes, but she tried. Onyx came back from Troy's house at about one.<p>

"Have fun with your boyfriend?" Amber called, causing Onyx to blush.

"You're just jealous because you don't have one."

Amber scoffed. "I hope you know that Father is still sleeping, and since I milked the goat, you have to wake him up."

"What that's not fair!"

"Yes, it is." The twins fought for a while until Onyx relented.

* * *

><p>They went to town square, clinging on to each others hand. Amber tried to find her older two brothers in the spectators. Their father kissed them both goodbye and walked to them. Taylor mouthed something, maybe "You'll be fine." Or "It won't be you, " but Amber wasn't very good at lip reading.<p>

Still clinging to her brother's, they made it towards the front of the kids, where the seven- and eighteen year olds were standing. They walked to where the seventeen-year-olds were, standing next to Troy and a few of Amber's friends.

On the stage was their sole victor and Effie, along with the Mayor who stepped forward to do the speech he did every single year, which Amber tuned out of as she practically had it memorized.

Effie stepped forward, announcing that she was, as usual, picking the girl's name first. Amber clutched her the arm of her closest friend Avery. Onyx clutched Troy, sending his sister worried glances.

"Amber Montello."

_No. No. No. No. No. _

In a daze, the girl stepped out of the seventeen-year-olds, willing herself not to cry. She could do that later when no cameras were around. Instead, she stepped onto the stage, her legs shaking so badly that it was a miracle that she didn't collapse.

In her stunned reaction to her name being called, she almost missed the name called out for the guys.

Almost.

Now she _did _cry.

The only they she could think as she sobbed was, _"The odds were never in our favor. "_


	2. Drucilla I

Fifteen-year-old Drucilla Ramirez slept peacefully in her bed in the victor's village. Her dreams were full of promises of hope and prosperity. Her family, a legacy, was very famous in the Districts and in the Capitol for the honor they brought.

Her sister, Elda, had her own house in the victor's village, as the victor of the 67th games. Her father, Ajax, won the 47th. His father won the 31st. As the next in line, Drucilla knew she was expected to volunteer in the upcoming years, but fortunately, she probably wouldn't be chosen to until she was a least sixteen. That's another year.

But when she woke up, she found her father waiting there with an aqua blue envelope, a letter sent from the Trainers at the Academy.

"Guess what!" Ajax's face was stretched into a grin. "The Trainers chose you as our Female Volunteer!" The way it's set up in Districts 1,2, and 4 is that the one of the mentors from the previous year would pull a letter, an F or M, out of a hat, to figure out what gender is volunteering for which district. This year, District 2 had picked a female, but Drucilla hadn't expected it to be her.

She wondered what would happen if she refused. She'd never seen the chosen volunteer turn down the "honor" of being a tribute.

"That's amazing!" Said her little brother, Masen, who was only six. Dread filled Drucilla at his comment. Is this what human nature has gone to? Teaching children that fighting to the death is fine. Killing innocent people is okay.

It sickened Drucilla. Ever since she was twelve and the male was supposed to volunteer. A fellow child, one of her female friends had been chosen, and no one in the district had volunteered. This was District 2! They've won more Games than any other. Surely, one person in that crowd of kids could have volunteered. They all have high chances of winning! They should be ashamed of themselves. The child wasn't even allowed in the Career pack. In fact, she was killed by her district partner in the blood bath. The only redeeming thing that year was the Gloss Cameron from district One had been the victor, not the district 2 male.

* * *

><p>Elda stopped by about eleven-ish to tell her sister congratulations on being chosen. Elda was only twenty-two, having won her games when she was seventeen. Honestly, she scared Drucilla, her willingness in the Games to kill had terrified Drucilla, the girl from District 11 that Elda had mercilessly skewered had been smaller than ten-year-old Drucilla. Would Elda kill her if it came down to it. Drucilla had difficulty sleeping that night.<p>

Drucilla got some breakfast and ate it bitterly, knowing she would either die "honor-less", or kill people using her Career Training, and both options disgusted her. The latter as a human, the former as a District 2 Citizen.

She walked over to her personal bathroom to go wash up. She ended up in a golden knee-length dress and flats, her auburn hair fell in ringlets down her back. She looked herself in the mirror, staring into her hazel eyes, wondering whether the fear in them was as obvious to others as it was to her.

She headed down to the where they were doing the reaping. In poorer districts, like 10, 11, and 12, the Reaping's took place in their town squares or in front of the Justice Building. In Two, they could afford to do them in one of their large auditoriums, designed to hold the District's large population.

"Skyia Martin" was the female name called out, although Drucilla wasn't paying much attention, too busy trying to work up the courage to volunteer.

"Any volunteers?" As the escort after picking out the name, even though everyone knew there going to be one and who it was. All eyes discreetly turned to Drucilla, to see how she did it.

Drucilla faked a smile. She cried out her affirmative answer.

Her voice sounded foreign.

She could hear Elda's cheers from the victor's section of the auditorium. On the stage was the mayor and the two victor's chosen as mentors.

Drucilla felt like she was going to throw up. Stupid Panem. Stupid Games. Stupid everything.

"What is your name?"

The name was stuck in her throat. She had to find Elda in the crowd of victors to remember it. "Drucilla Ramirez."

The escort, Aeliana Roe, pulled out the other name, the male tribute who was participating in the games with her.

Unless of course, the name picked was someone whose parents did not let them train with the Academy—who were usually children of the poor masons, or the District's not-as-proud victors. If it wasn't their year to provide the male tribute, and the person drawn wasn't a Career, then anyone in the district could volunteer.

Usually if this happened it was a Career who volunteered anyway, but sometimes you had the occasional relative. If you had more than one volunteer, then whoever volunteered first would be chosen as the District 2 tribute.

Career district procedures are so complicated.

The male tribute, a kid from the mason families, was barely on stage for fifteen seconds when a eighteen-year-old brute volunteered. Drucilla held back her fear, not wanting it to show.

How pathetic would that look, the Chosen Volunteer from the Ramirez household looking scared? When Elda came to visit her afterwards along with their father and brother she'll never hear the end of it.

His name was just as terrifying as his looks. _Draco Alucard_. As he shook her hand per tradition, Drucilla saw the sadistic gleam in his eyes and realized that he was already plotting her death.


	3. Amber II

Amber clung to Onyx as they went into the Justice Building. She continued to cling to him until the Peacekeepers pulled them apart and sent them into different rooms. Amber was terrified of being separated from her brother for longer than three seconds, but she was more scared of the peacekeepers, especially on Reaping Day. Not that they would kill her when they needed their precious tribute alive for at least the next week, but she wasn't sure what they would do to her other family members. Maybe kill them in front of her to lessen her will to fight. At best, they would ban them from seeing her to say goodbye.

Taylor and Maia were the first two to visit her. She concluded that her father and other brother were visiting Onyx.

Taylor held on to his sister tightly. Maia rubbed his back in comfort. Amber realized that Taylor was crying pretty hard, causing her to sob all over again. After they left, Amber's friends came in.

Avery was crying, Ash had tears running down her face, and Violeta was a mess. Amber figured she looked no better. She kept her eyes on Avery's blonde hair in envy. She may have been her best friend, but Amber had always been a bit jealous of her. She never had to deal with tesserae, both of her older siblings were safe, and neither of her parents were dead.

After that, it was her father and Mika who entered. Peter was hysterical. Losing his only daughter would be like losing his wife all over again. When the peacekeepers signaled for them to leave, Amber yelled out for Mika to stay. Mika turned.

"I'm sorry, Mika, but I need to know… is Ana pregnant or not."

Mika answered with. "If it's a girl we'll name it Amber."

Amber smiled to herself. "And if it's a boy."

"Onyx."

Amber almost burst into tears again, but she knew she had to hold herself together. She had to at least fight. She wouldn't let Mika, Taylor, her father, or her friends see her give up. If she was going to die, she was going to die fighting.

Besides, Onyx needed someone to protect him.

As Mika left, Amber was certain that he was her last visitor, so she was shocked when the door opened and Troy walked in.

The room was silent until Amber spoke. "Did you already visit Onyx?"

Troy gave her a slight smile. "Yeah… and everything that needed to be said was said, which is why I am here." Amber gave him a confused look. Troy took a breath and continued. "Take care of him will you? He's all I have."

"I promise I will do all I can, but I can't promise you he'll agree."

"I know." Troy said, looking like he was going to cry. "You're his twin sister. You'll always be more important to him than me or even himself, but I just need to know that you'll protect him too."

Amber pulled Troy into a hug. "He'll be fine." She whispered.

A part of her didn't believe that.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Effie had pulled Amber and Onyx out of their rooms to watch the recap of the reapings. Amber would have rather to stay in her quarters, which was larger than her house in the Seam.<p>

She turned to her twin brother. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Onyx whispered back. Amber cuddled into her brother and watched the Reapings. It seemed about as normal as usual. The District One boy was a volunteer, the girl was tall and intimidating. As District Two came up, Amber noticed the way the girl tribute reacted when the guy volunteered.

Onyx did too. "Even the other Career seems scared of him." Amber and Onyx looked at each other, knowing now for sure that neither of them were coming home.

The girl had entranced Amber enough that she scanned her face during a close-up, taking in everything about her. She was obviously younger, but was much taller, probably due to the District Two abundance of food. Her red curls fell down her back in long waves, and her camouflage-shaded eyes held a composed, regal look in them, only broken when the male stepped forward.

"She's a legacy." Haymitch slurred as he walked into the room. "Don't let her fool you. She may look weaker than him, but she's the daughter of Victor Ajax Ramirez. Name's Drucilla, if you cared to know. I really don't."

Amber stayed silent. She'd already disgusted the escort by eating with her hands earlier, Onyx as well, not that it was their fault that they didn't have "manners" as Effie called them. They were from the Seam. Who cares how you eat it. It's food! She turned back to Haymitch, eyeing him. The mentor was renowned for his alcohol, and Amber had seen the drunk angry once… Not pretty.

Amber zoned out until District 12 came on. She watched herself, noticing that even before Onyx's name was announced, it was obvious that she wasn't holding up very well. You could see her struggle to hold back her feelings.

Onyx wasn't much better in the recap. He was crying worse than she was. He had more to live for. He had Troy, who had no one but his mother, dying of illness, after his younger sister had been reaped when she was twelve.

Onyx had to win, Amber thought, but she couldn't help but think of the queen-like redhead from Two. She wanted to know more about the girl behind the stony look. Sure, in a world where everyone around you had to die, it probably wasn't smart to get close to Drucilla, but there was something in those hazel eyes, something that Amber wanted to know.

She looked at Onyx. She figured he wouldn't agree with Amber on the choice for their potential ally, not that the Career would ever agree. She was more likely to run the twins through with her sword.


	4. Drucilla II

Drucilla sat in the District 2 Justice Building, in a room where she had been sent after the reaping. Elda and their father in front of her.

"When you come back," Elda said.

"Not when. If." Drucilla interrupted.

Elda rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about. You're a Ramirez, act like one."

"I'm not even sure if I was ready to volunteer this year. I thought I wouldn't be considered until at least next year, if at all."

"You'll do fine. You're a Ramirez." Ajax said.

"Have you seen my fellow tribute. This is the last time either of you are going to see me, like it or not."

"Oh, please." Elda replied. "You're really dumb if you think you're not coming home. I'll talk to you when you come back."

Ajax looked at Drucilla. "Now, it's best to stick with the rest of the Career pack until it comes down to the final eight, but only if all six of you are still alive. If some of you are dead by then, I—"

"What if I don't want to be in the Career Pack. I didn't even want to volunteer!" Elda and their father looked shocked. Instead of responding, they just turned around and walked through the door.

Drucilla rolled her eyes. Surely, normal tributes got a "I love you" or at least encouragements, but Ramirez kids? They got yelled at for thinking that maybe they would die in the arena. A little kindness or understanding from her family would be nice.

A teenage boy entered the room. Drucilla stood up and ran to him. "Carson!" She kissed him briefly. Elda and Ajax didn't exactly know she even had a boyfriend, and they weren't going to unless Caesar asked her about having one during her interview, and the only reason she would bother with that is to get pity points with the capital. They drank that up like soup.

If Elda and Ajax were to know, would they even approve of Carson, the son of a poor mason miner? No. Of course not. They actually had been working on trying to forge a relationship between Drucilla and some stuck-up son of a victor. Alek was his name. Drucilla only bothered going over to his house for his younger sibling, and she knew he felt the same about Masen.

Carson held her tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry, Drucilla. I'm sorry. I should've volunteered. I wasn't thinking. I was just stunned. You hadn't told me that they'd picked you."

"It wouldn't have helped. We'd both be dead then. What do you think they would do? Create a new rule where two can win." **(1)**

Carson sighed. "I love you."

Drucilla looked at him. "That is the most heartfelt thing someone has said to me all day."

"Elda problems?"

"As always."

No one else came to visit her. Drucilla cuddled into the couch, feeling cold and a little scared.

* * *

><p>Enobaria, winner of the 62nd Games, was supposed to be her mentor, and honestly, her Games scared Drucilla more than Elda's. Ripping out throat's with your teeth? No, thanks.<p>

Draco sat next to Drucilla, his eyes eating up the District 3 boy, as if decided what limbs he would look good without. He was like a morbid stylist, and as a District 2 girl, Drucilla had seen enough that she knew exactly what she was talking about.

Drucilla kept watching the screen, wanting to find some potential ally that wasn't a Career. She noticed when her own face was on the screen she looked intimidated by Draco. That wasn't good. It would take her prospective sponsors away.

When it came to District 12, Drucilla had given up on good allies, but she couldn't help but hear the tribute's names. They sounded like the kinds of names the masons would give their kids, or maybe the rich people in District 1.

They were named after rocks, which Drucilla thought was cool, but then it dawned on her that they had the same last name.

"How wimpy." Draco mumbled. "Crying like that."

"They're siblings. " Drucilla responded. "And I like their names."

Enobaria sighed. "Siblings or not, it's important to keep your emotions in check. Sponsors aren't going to like cowards, and considering what district they're from… well, they could use all the help they could get. Besides, nice names are not a deciding factor when choosing your future allies. "

Drucilla felt terrible for the kids from Twelve, regardless of what her mentor and fellow tribute thought about them. It wasn't fair that these two siblings had to fight each other to the death. Drucilla wished there was some rule against it. Why does the family need to lose two children?

Drucilla wondered if they had any other siblings wanting to see one of them home. Maybe one of them had a special person wanting to see them again. Maybe they were the only children of a single parent. Maybe they were orphans and only had each other.

One more reason to hate the games, the fifteen-year-old thought, staring at the faces of the District 12 kids, Amber and Onyx. They had the same faces that the other District 12 tributes usually had. Sunken, gray eyes with no hope in them, surrounded by straight, black, somewhat dirty-looking hair, along with olive-toned skin coated lightly with what must have been coal dust.

There was something about them though, and Drucilla had a feeling what it was. They weren't crying because they were afraid of dying, they were crying for each other. And the concept made Drucilla want to save one of them. After all, she figured the other could have a dying wish, they wouldn't want it any other way. She knew that if she could only relate better to Masen or Elda, that she would do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>1. I'm sorry. I had to throw the irony in there.<strong>


	5. Amber III

Amber looked at what she was wearing and blushed. Her brother didn't look much better. Whoever thought that 'naked' would make a good fashion statement wasn't very caught up at Capitol fashion, or, at least, Amber hoped they weren't. If this was what they wore in the Capitol Amber was suddenly glad she lived in District Twelve.

The girl from Two, Drucilla Ramirez—the one who Amber had been interested in as an ally—gave her a pitying look. The boy next to her just laughed at how ridiculous Onyx looked. Drucilla was standing a few feet away from him and honestly she looked like she wished she could be farther.

Drucilla was even more beautiful in person, but she looked even more intimidating in her outfit. Her red hair was pulled back tightly and her face was smothered with black and gray make-up.

She wore a gray dress with a gold band around the waist. A black crown made from what Amber recognized as onyx laced the top of her head. Amber gravely recognized it as a stone version of the victor's crown.

Amber knew it was probably the idea of Drucilla's stylist, but she now was pretty sure that Drucilla would never be her ally. Drucilla would join the Career Pack like normal District Two tributes and more likely than not Amber and Onyx would die at her hand's.

Amber was pretty sure that naked and covered in coal dust was going to get her a whole lot of sponsors, note the sarcasm. The games weren't a contest of beauty, just skill, but yet Amber knew that how she looked during the Opening Ceremonies was a big part in her sponsor collecting.

On the other hand, even if she did get sponsors they would have to go through Haymitch and he would just chase away all prospective sponsors of Amber or Onyx just through his drunkenness alone.

Amber tried to focus on holding onto her dignities as she was paraded around naked except for a cloak of dust. She could sense that her twin was doing the same.

She instead focused on Drucilla, deadly and beautiful as she was. At one point, Drucilla turned in her direction. When Amber noticed her staring, Amber turned her head away shyly and blushed, almost missing a soft smile appear on the Career's face.

_What was that about,_ Amber thought to herself. Had she imagined Drucilla's look? Did the Legacy tribute really smile at her?

Amber decided that the lack of sleep must have been getting to her. Why else would she possibly think another tribute, especially a Career tribute, would have any compassion for her? Besides, even if she did, Either Amber or Drucilla—most likely Amber— would be dead by the end of two weeks.

The District Twelve girl tried give a dignified smile to the spectators, almost impossible concerning anyone being paraded around naked in front of an entire nation would have no dignity left.

As the twins stepped down from the chariot, Effie shook her head. "Ugh, one of the reasons I hate the District Twelve stylist is because they're such idiots, always dressing their tributes in those despicable coal mining outfits, but this! This is a new low. I'm so sorry, Amber and Onyx, that the two of you had such incompetent stylists. "

For the first time since they met the Capitol woman, the twins finally could agree with them on something. Their stylists really needed to find new jobs.

Amber noticed Drucilla watching them from where she was being gushed on by people that Amber assumed were her prep team. Amber immediately hated hers. Her skin still hurt.

Drucilla stepped in Amber's direction, but was pulled away by Enobaria, who scolded her for something. Amber could see Drucilla nodding at her mentor's words. Amber wondered what Enobaria was punishing the tribute for.

Drucilla hadn't done anything wrong it didn't seem. At least, Amber was pretty sure she even heard the entire Capitol calling out the auburn-haired girl's name. Amber wished they'd done that for then. At least, maybe, she might still have some dignity.

Drucilla sighed and she walked off with Enobaria. Amber turned to her stylist, the distraction of the girl from 2 gone. "Why did you put in this outfit?"

"I was trying out a new look, but don't worry. I'll try to win back your lost sponsors during the interview."

"Sure, you will." Amber mumbled, thinking her stylist to be a big idiot who really, really, needed to be thrown from a hovercraft.

Onyx appeared next to her. "Well, I don't think either of us have seen the other this naked since we were kids."

Amber laughed with a blush on her face. "Surely, not the first time Troy has seen you naked though, right."

Now it was Onyx's turn to go red. "Oh, shit! He'll be watching this won't he? I almost forgot with how mortified I was letting these people see me like this."

"You sound like one of them already." Amber said with a laugh.

"I'm just saying, if I go out here wearing this, then we get no sponsors, and I won't even have a chance of getting you home."

"You mean me getting you home."

The twins started to fight. "Whoa, whoa. Break it up. Manners." Effie said, though she didn't sound extremely mad. Amber was beginning to think that the woman wasn't as brain-dead as she'd originally thought.


	6. Drucilla III

Drucilla was irritated with her fellow District Two-ians. After being scolded by Enobaria to stop being so invested in the District 12 tributes, she walked into one of the elevators of the Training Center with Draco and hit the 2 button. "You know," Draco said. "You're not what I expected you to be, Ramirez."

Then the doors opened and her fellow tribute got off. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?" the girl yelled at him, but he'd already gone to his room, leaving her incredibly confused.

Drucilla sat down at a table in the dining room and started to eat, only to be interrupted by Enobaria practically barging into the area. "Okay, I have issues with you. The trainers at the facility and your family have acclaimed you the best of you training class. I really hope we didn't pick the wrong tribute. Now come here." Drucilla stood up and walked over to Enobaria, who pulled her into a hug. "You know, Drucilla." The victor whispered into her ear. "I'm supposed to be mentoring you, and as much as I would like to let you defy the capitol, I would get punished, so for my sake will you please act like just another of your brainwashed kin?" She released her.

At this, Drucilla's eyes widened. Was Enobaria not as bad as she thought? She seemed to be genuinely willing to help her. "Okay, but I wish to be allies with the two from Twelve. Is it possible—"

"No. 12 hasn't won since the Quarter Quell. I' m not banning you from it. I'm not that kind of mentor, but I'm still a mentor. You won't have as many sponsors, or supplies, you'll have under skilled allies, and you'll have a triple-target on your back from the Careers, partially for revenge for not joining them, partially because you're legacy, and also because of your skill. As long as you're with them at the beginning, you're safe. "

"But do what you want. I don't care if you don't listen to my advice. I didn't listen to my mentor either, and look at me now." She smiled, flashing her teeth. Drucilla shivered. The girl decided that it was best to go to her room.

On her way there, Draco tripped her. "I really don't know how the Ramirez family could've spawned someone so pathetic. I saw you staring at those two during the ceremony. Why? Do you have some kind of kink for coal dust?"

"You're an idiot." Drucilla replied, getting up and dusting herself off. She so did not want to be allied with a man that was such a jerk. Honestly, she'd rather take her chances. She stormed into her room.

* * *

><p>The next morning was the first day of training, and Drucilla was annoyed upon realizing that 'training' apparently means 'Career Tributes show off.' Drucilla could care less about showing off her skills to intimidate the poor kids there, so she chose instead to keep herself.<p>

The teenager threw a spear into the heart of a dummy, not really caring too much. Her eyes scanned for Amber and Onyx, who were trying to climb the rope. They didn't do the best, but Drucilla wasn't one to laugh at someone's attempt like Draco apparently was. Her district partner sent bile up her throat.

The redhead walked over to the kids from Twelve. "Hey, do you two need help?"

Onyx didn't look like he trusted Drucilla very much, but the girl couldn't blame him in all honestly. It was kind of weird that she'd asked.

Amber just smiled with a light blush on her face, her black hair in her eyes.

"What's the catch?" Onyx said.

"No catch." Drucilla offered him a smile. He didn't return it, but his features softened a bit. He didn't look like he was going to kill her at least.

Drucilla watched as the twins climbed up the ladder, pointing out places that were the best to step on and where to avoid. It took a while, but the girl from 2 finally managed to coach the two all the way up the ladder.

"Thanks!" Amber called from the top. Drucilla followed them up to the top in about half as much time it took them.

"Why did you choose to help us? Aren't we your enemy in this whole thing?" Onyx asked.

Drucilla sighed. "I was going to ask you two to be my allies. I can't stand the Career pack, and if I never go home it will be too soon so I really don't care about actually winning or anything, so forgive me if I don't seem very pleased to be forced to volunteer this year. I was blinding hoping I could survive until my eighteenth reaping, but unfortunately that's not the case."

"What do you mean 'forced'" Amber asked quietly, seeming quite concerned.

"Exactly what I said. I'm sure you know by now that I'm a legacy, and since I'm a legacy they expect me to _want_ to _kill_. Why would I _want_ to kill?"

Onyx looked taken aback. "You mean you don't?"

"Contrary to whatever they teach you in your district, other districts do suffer, even Career ones, but maybe not the physical ones like you're used to. Not all Careers were bad, just given a bad hand. And then you have people like my sister."

"Elda, right?"

"Yeah, that's her," Drucilla said with a sigh. "Her games gave me nightmares. I was only ten."

Amber and Onyx didn't look like they knew what to say. After all, they were nine at the time, if Drucilla had their ages correct. They probably had dreams just as bad that night, especially considering what district they were raised in.

The three tributes headed to lunch during the break. Draco and the girl from 4 both ushered Drucilla over to the Career table, and she hesitated, turning to Amber and Onyx. She would much rather sit with her new allies.

Amber rolled her eyes. "The Careers want you. Go. Why bother making yourself a target on the first day of training. Let them think you're their ally, and then find us during the bloodbath.

Drucilla bit her lip. "Okay." She walked slowly over and took a seat next to Draco. On her side was the girl from Four and in front of her was the girl from 1. The boy from 4 and the boy from 1 were on either sides of her.

The girl from 1 introduced herself as Ruby, and her partner to her left was Marble. The girl from 4 was Marina and the boy was named Ocean.

Drucilla hated all their names, thinking they were too like their district industry. Like, really? Ocean? At least Amber and Onyx had names that sounded more like 1 or 2 names, with the fact that they were stone names.

She didn't know what she would do if they were named Ash and Cole.

"Why were you talking to _Twelve_?" Ruby said with disgust in her voice, but luckily she got to refrain from answering when Ocean talked instead.

"She's just looking for ways to kill them, isn't that right, Drucilla." His voice held a flirtatious tone to it, sending a shiver down Drucilla's back.

"I have a boyfriend." She announced suddenly, getting up to get more food.

When she came back, Ocean rolled his sea green eyes at her. "It's not like you're ever going to see him again. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. You only have a one in six chance in winning."

The rest of the Careers burst out in laughter, as if someone not from a Career District didn't have a chance.

"Actually, you seem to be mistaken." Drucilla said. "I have a one in twenty-four chance. Maybe one of the other district kids has some kind of secret talent or something."

"Yeah, like what? Being able to shoot a bow when there's no way they could have learned the skill?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just not too big on the idea of counting any of them out, just because of their district."

"Drucilla's right." Marina finally said after a silence. "I like the girl from seven. I saw her skills with an axe earlier. Maybe she'll be this year's Johanna Mason?"

Drucilla liked her slightly more than her name, but her money was still on Amber or Onyx. _They_ had to win, somehow. She swore it.


	7. Amber IV

Amber was confused by the girl from two. Why was Drucilla talking to them, helping them, being so kind to them? Sure, she was hoping that Drucilla wasn't like the rest of the Careers, but surely she must be trying to trick them.

Onyx was convinced by that anyway. Amber wasn't too sure, but she did have to wonder what Drucilla wanted from them. She said she wanted to be their ally, but who in their right mind would want to team up with District Twelve.

Amber paid close attention when they put the scores up. After the two and a half days of training, her private session didn't go as well as she thought it would. It didn't help that they paid no attention to her anyways. They were obviously drunk too.

She figured that they were entirely sober when Drucilla had been in there. She tried to pay close attention to each of the tributes to figure out who, besides the Careers, she might need to look out for. The pair from One, Marble Rogers and Ruby Jameston, both scored a nine. Draco Alucard scored a ten. She found herself anticipating Drucilla's score. When an eight was shown on the screen Amber and Onyx's eyebrows both went up in surprise. They'd both expected her score to be much better, the same as Draco's. Ocean Oliver and Marina Prine had a ten and an eight, respectively.

The scores for 5 through 6 seemed average to Amber and she pretty much forgot their names as soon as she learned them, the same with the boy from 7. The girl, Jada Prescott, stood out to her with an eight. Districts 8 through 11 passed by Amber's eyes without them actually processing any of it. She was too worried knowing that the District 12 scores were about to come up.

When they did, Amber saw Onyx's six come up and she let out of breath of relief. It wasn't that bad. When her score came up, she frowned. Four? She had been hoping for a five or six. Oh, well. At least it wasn't as bad as the girl from 6. She only had a two. Maybe the Careers would leave her alone with her score.

On the other hand, she wouldn't blame Drucilla if the girl from 2 decided that she wasn't worth it. After all, Amber had one of the lowest scores.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Effie approached the twins with the entire plan of the day. She would instruct them how to conduct themselves properly in their interviews, and then pick their angle. Haymitch, presumably, was going to help out by emptying out the alcohol supply in the Training Center.<p>

Amber was supposed to be a dazzling and kind girl, according to Effie and Onyx was apparently good at being aloof and mysterious.

"But," Effie added. "If Caesar asks about your siblings or your boyfriend, I want you to loosen a little and be freer. Trust me."

Onyx rolled his eyes, but promised he would do as she said.

* * *

><p>The twins were now sitting side by side in the chairs on the stage, which were arranged, like every other year, in a half-circle. Next to Amber sat the boy from eleven, who was about fourteen with long black hair and brown eyes.<p>

Ruby's interview was boring Amber. Her eyes scanned the other side of the semi-circle for a glimpse of red hair. Drucilla stuck her tongue out at the back of Ruby's head. The audience burst into laughter.

Ruby, still being interviewed, seemed confused by the sudden amusement. Drucilla and Amber both giggled. The girls from 10 and 11 were also laughing.

"Well," Caesar said. "It appears we have a bit of rivalry between the girls from 1 and 2. Both are legacy volunteers by the way. This is going to be one interesting Games."

Amber was shocked by Caesar's claim that Ruby was a legacy, and it appeared a suddenly nervous looking Drucilla was too. Sure enough, in the designated victor's area behind the mentoring victors the camera moved to catch the face of a proud looking blonde woman who Amber thought won the 46 or 48th.

Caesar turned to Ruby to ask about the rivalry, but then the buzzer went off, signaling that her disastrous—but entertaining—interview was over.

Marble was apparently as moronic as Amber thought his name was. She disliked him from the beginning of his interview; in fact she paid no attention.

Drucilla's was much more entertaining. Almost as soon as she sat down the interviewer asked about the rivalry to which the girl replied with a laugh, "No rivalry, just having harmless fun, just one legacy to another."

"Speaking of legacies," Caesar responded. "How excited are you about for your chance to compete to give your family and district glory this year?" A lot of audience members clapped for Drucilla, disgusting Amber.

Drucilla didn't miss a beat. "Honestly? I'm more excited by this dress I'm wearing. Isn't it gorgeous? Drucilla's dress was knee-length blue one-shouldered piece of fabric that looked like it coughed up a whole ton of glitter. It was too over the top for Amber's taste.

"Also," Drucilla went on to say. "I really want to know what this year's arena looks like. Hope it's not like last year's 'Tree-less Winter Wonderland.' So boring, am I right?" The audience cried out in assent.

Caesar patted the teen's knee. "True that, Drucilla. Anyway, you're such a charming girl. Is there are a man back in Two lucky enough to have such a girl like you."

"Well, I do have a boyfriend in Two." Drucilla said with a hesitant smile. "He came to visit me after the reaping."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that he loves me." Drucilla said with a blush on her face, suggesting to Amber that this boyfriend wasn't faked for the sake of pity from sponsors.

The audience awhed.

Amber zoned out of the rest of the interviews until it reached her own. She stood up, trying to calm her nerves. Caesar spoke. "So Amber… the Capitol must be much different from District Twelve. What impressed you the most?"

Amber thought for a bit. "Everything. It's all so bright here."

"So Amber, if it's not too insensitive to ask, what is it like competing against your brother?"

"I… well, I—" Her eyes reached Drucilla, watching her with sympathy. Amber burst out in tears, the interviewer gingerly patted her hand.

"Uh… we'll just move on."


End file.
